Harry Potter and the Exchange Student
by draco arcanum
Summary: Time for a new summary, no-one seems to be paying attention. READ THIS STORY DAMNIT! And feedback is greatly appreciated. And tell others!
1. The Letter

Disowner - as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Emma, she owns herself. Well, in the mean time, R&R.  
  
[pic]  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE LETTER  
  
It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, the nearby birds were singing, but it was no-where nearly as peaceful for our young hero Harry, who was being yelled at by his Uncle Vernon, all because his snowy-white owl Hedwig had brought back some letters, with the help of a few other owls. It looked like one letter was from Hogwarts, he could tell by the seal on the back of the envelope. "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT OWL OUT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! I SHOULD GIVE." But Harry's mind was not with Uncle Vernon, yelling at Harry for letting 'that ruddy owl' out at day again. Instead it was with the letter, wondering if he would ever be able to read it. "...EVER LET THAT OWL OUT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS!" "OK," said Harry, with a grin slowly appearing on his face. "I'll just tell my godfather that I can't go back to my school. I'm sure he'll understand." "Y-your godfather?" asked Uncle Vernon, his voice quiet once more. "I-isn't he that escaped criminal that was on T.V?" "Yeah, and he can get quite angry if provoked too." "W-well, under the circumstances, the owl can fly around at night anyway." "Fine with me," replied Harry, and went upstairs to read the letters. Harry gave Hedwig an owl treat, which made her hoot with affection. Harry opened the envelope, which was attached to a large package. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope your not getting pestered too much by the muggles; they can be really annoying sometimes.  
  
"Tell me about it" Harry muttered.  
  
Can you make it to Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts express leaves? Write me back and tell me if you can make it there in time, OK? See ya.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday Harry! Hope you like your cake. Mum baked it. We had to send Hermes to help Hedwig.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a spare parchment and a quill, and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, (& family) How's life in the burrow? Much better than here, I bet. Yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time (I'll just catch the Knight Bus again). Thanks for the cake, it looks delicious. See you then.  
  
Harry picked up the second letter, which was sent by Hermione. There was a large package attached to this letter too.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! Have you done your homework yet? I have. Has Ron written to you? We're supposed to meet him at Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Can you make it? I'm on my way now, and look forward to seeing you and Ron. Hope you like your present; it took me ages to find. Love from Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the parcel that contained his present, and out popped a very large book. 'Trust Hermione to get you a book for your birthday," muttered Harry. Harry picked up the book, which was a lovely wood brown, with a gold binding on the spine. On the front cover was a giant title that read 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES'. "Wow, thanks Hermione!" Harry said quietly to himself. Harry grabbed his letter from Hogwarts, which had the same yellow coloured parchment inside like every other year. Harry picked up the usual Hogwarts letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please not that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kin's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. As usual, fifth years students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends, so it would disappoint many students if we were to stop the traditional visits. And as you have already handed in your permission form, you may attend if you wish. A list of schoolbooks for next year is enclosed Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was a list off books that Harry would need, still in the envelope;  
  
Fifth year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Transfiguration by Owen Dough The Advanced Studies of Astronomy by Starr E. Sky An Advanced Guide to Potion Making by Stirr Moore Defence against the Dark Arts, the Advanced Version by Griffin Whiff  
  
"I never noticed all these authors have weird names," said Harry. He put the Hogwarts letter away, found another a spare piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, That book looks awesome! I really like it. And yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time, I'm gonna catch the Knight Bus, they know me there. From Harry.  
  
Harry tied all the letters to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat, and watched her fly away. Harry picked up the cake Ron's mum baked him and put it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He went to pick up 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MOMENTS', but noticed yet another letter lying on the floor, next to where Hedwig had just been. Harry picked up letter, and noticed it was from the Magical Exchange Student Centre (he could tell from the return address). He unfolded the letter, which had only a few lines. Harry read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Your request for an Exchange Student has been accepted; Emma will arrive at Diagon Ally one week before your departure for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express at 9:30am at the leaky cauldron. She is from the Durmstrang Magic School, but can speak fluent English. If there are any problems with Emma, contact us by owl. Yours sincerely, Mr Crypt  
  
"Hang on, I don't remember ever asking for an exchange student," whispered Harry in an awestruck voice.  
  
  
  
Yay! My first chapter! Don't be surprised if it's crap, it's written by me. Well, please R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO DIAGON ALLY  
  
  
  
Harry thought of sending a letter back, but Hedwig had just flown away to deliver the other letters, and by the time she got back, it would probably be to late to reject the letter. But Uncle Vernon told Harry to stop acting like a dear in the headlights, and to come and get his tea. So Harry left the letter to go down the kitchen and eat his dinner. But with the remaining weeks of the holidays quickly passing by, all Harry could think of was his friends, Ron and Hermione, and what they would say about the mysterious letter.  
  
A week and a half away from the departure at Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Harry finally told his aunt and uncle that he was leaving to go to school, but not sure as to whether they heard him or not. Harry picked up his trunk (with great difficulty) with one hand, which contained all the necessaries (broomstick, wand, books, robes, and the rest of his gold left over from last year) and managed to hold Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig in it) in his other hand while he left the Dursley's House without hesitation. Harry walked over to the curb and put down Hedwig and his trunk, so that he could grab his wand. Harry (feeling and look quite stupid) held his wand straight up in the air, and at first he thought it didn't work. He was about to try it again, but he could here a low rumbling, that grew louder and louder. Harry, remembering the first time he flagged down the Knight Bus, moved himself and his load away from the edge of the road, and just in time too. There was a loud BANG and the triple-decker Knight bus suddenly appeared in front of Harry's eyes. The doors slowly opened up, revealing a familiar person in a purple uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Sta- hey it's you! Hey Ern'! Come 'ave a look at who's 'ere! It's Harr-" "Shhhh!" said Harry. "Please, I don't want the people here knowing who I am!" "It's OK," said Stan. "We don' have no passengers 'night anyway. " So where you heading?" "I need to get to Diagon Ally and meet my friends, so we can go to Hogwarts," replied Harry. "So it's eleven sickles to Diagon Ally, huh?" "Yep! Just come on up an' pick any bed you want! Hey, you can even 'ave a free hot chocolate, 'cause you're you an' all.' "Really? Thanks!" said Harry gratefully. "Hey Ern! We got a passenger!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Ernie inside the triple-decker say "Who is it?" "It's young Harry Potter," said Stan. "Hi Ernie, remember me?" asked Harry. "Aye," came the deep reply. "So where can I stay?" asked Harry as he entered the bus. "Anywhere you like, so long as it's on the first floor, the second and third are under construction," replied Ernie. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are they under construction?" asked Harry curiously. "Some stupid warlock set his hair on fire while he was asleep and lit up his bed. The fire refused to be put out," explained Ernie. "Oh, OK, I'll just take this bed," said Harry; taking the bed he took the first time he hitched a ride, which is just behind the driver's seat. "Oh yeah, here's your money." Harry went over to Stan and gave him the eleven sickles to get to Diagon Ally. "Your hot chocolate should be ready in just a moment," said Stan. "We should arrive in Diagon Ally in an hour." "Yeah, that's fine, take as long as you want." Said Harry, as he rummaged through his trunk, searching for the book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. Having found it, he picked it up and opened the cover, revealing a magnificent pale-yellow coloured title page, with large glittery green letters that spelled 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES.' He was about to start reading it, but Stan noticed the book, and with an awestruck face, approached Harry. "Hey, is that the new Quidditch book?" asked Stan. "I'm a real big fan of Quidditch, even been to a few games when I have the time." "Yeah, I got it from my friend for my birthday," said Harry. "You want to read it? I already have." "Really? Cool! You mean it? Thanks!" said Stan excitedly. "Hey, no problem," said Harry, as Stan gave the book back to Harry. "Just make sure you give it back to me before I leave, OK?" "Yeah, sure Harry." So to amuse himself on the trip to Diagon Ally, Harry pulled out his Famous Witches & Wizards Collection and traded a few with Stan, then played a few games of Wizard Chess with him too (it turns out he's very good) and drank his hot (VERY hot) chocolate. Then after a short while, there was a loud BANG and Ernie slammed on the brakes. After picking himself up off the floor, Harry carried his trunk out of the bus (with some help from Stan and Ernie) and said goodbye to them both, for it might be the last time he would ever see them. And with another loud BANG they were gone, and in their place, was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly went inside; it was rather chilly outside at night. And not to mention the giant rats that roam the streets at night. Harry walked inside and looked around.  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second chapter, so if you don't like it, TOUGH! And don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE ARRIVAL  
  
As Harry looked around the interior of the pub, his gaze ended up on Tom the bartender, who knew Harry quite well. "Hi Tom!" said Harry with a polite smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't our young Mr Potter!" replied Tom with a smile now on his face. What brings you here so late at night?" "I have to meet my friends here, oh yeah, and have seen my friend Hermione?" asked Harry curiously. "She has big bushy brown hair that comes down past her shoulders. You can't miss her. Has she arrived yet?" "Ah, miss Granger! Why yes, in fact, she arrived here just yesterday morning! She rented a room, number 3, I think," said Tom, happy to be of help. "Really?" asked Harry. "Cool! Can I rent a room as close to that as possible? Just until September the 1st thanks." "Of course! And in fact, I think room number two is free. You will find miss Granger in her room reading. Quite a smart young friend you've got their Mr Potter." And with that, Harry paid the 5 galleons and went up the stairs that led to his and Hermione's rooms. He entered the hallway and went up to his room, followed by an assistant carrying Harry's trunk. Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. The assistant placed down Harry's trunk, said to call if he needs anything, and left to go downstairs. Harry left his room and locked it with the key he was given, and knocked on Hermione's door. "Room Service," said Harry in a deep voice. "What?" came a muffled reply. "I didn't order room service! What is the meaning of this?" The door suddenly opened, revealing one of Harry's best friends, Hermione, looking very angry, until she saw Harry, that is. "Harry!" she said, and through her arms around him, and Harry returned the favour. But quite suddenly, she let go feeling quite embarrassed and blushing. "Uh, sorry about that, but I was just pleased to see you so soon," said Hermione, still smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it," said Harry, also smiling. "Oh yeah, I have something to show you, just wait, I'll go get it." And with that, Harry ran into his room, and came back holding a letter. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "I'll show you. Here, read it," Harry replied. Harry handed over the letter, and watched patiently as Hermione read the letter. And suddenly, her eyes opened. "Harry!" "What?" "I never knew you signed up for an exchange student! Why didn't you tell me?" "That's the problem, I didn't sign up." "What? Then why did you get this?" "I don't know, but it says that I have to meet Emma here sometime soon. Do you reckon I should go?" said Harry in a worried voice. "Well you have to go now, because if you don't, then they'll ask Tom if he's seen you, and then they'll come here, so there's no point running." "OK," said Harry. "So I guess you'll come with me?" "Yeah, sure, but only if you by me lunch." Hermione said, concealing a smile. "What?!" yelled Harry in surprise. "Well, OK, just don't make it too expensive." "Says the man with a million galleons," said Hermione with a cross look on her face. "Oh yeah, well never mind." Harry said sheepishly. "Well, it's getting late, I better get to bed." "Yeah, I guess we can go to lunch tomorrow. How's that?" "That's fine by me," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. So as they both went to their separate rooms, got changed and went to bed, one thought appeared in Harry's mind: 'How did I get myself into this?'  
  
Okay, so it's a bit shorter than the last, but I couldn't think of anything else, SO GET OVER IT! Well, don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Return to Diagon Ally

Disowner - as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Emma, she owns herself. Well, in the mean time, R&R.  
  
[pic]  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE LETTER  
  
It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, the nearby birds were singing, but it was no-where nearly as peaceful for our young hero Harry, who was being yelled at by his Uncle Vernon, all because his snowy-white owl Hedwig had brought back some letters, with the help of a few other owls. It looked like one letter was from Hogwarts, he could tell by the seal on the back of the envelope. "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT OWL OUT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! I SHOULD GIVE." But Harry's mind was not with Uncle Vernon, yelling at Harry for letting 'that ruddy owl' out at day again. Instead it was with the letter, wondering if he would ever be able to read it. "...EVER LET THAT OWL OUT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS!" "OK," said Harry, with a grin slowly appearing on his face. "I'll just tell my godfather that I can't go back to my school. I'm sure he'll understand." "Y-your godfather?" asked Uncle Vernon, his voice quiet once more. "I-isn't he that escaped criminal that was on T.V?" "Yeah, and he can get quite angry if provoked too." "W-well, under the circumstances, the owl can fly around at night anyway." "Fine with me," replied Harry, and went upstairs to read the letters. Harry gave Hedwig an owl treat, which made her hoot with affection. Harry opened the envelope, which was attached to a large package. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope your not getting pestered too much by the muggles; they can be really annoying sometimes.  
  
"Tell me about it" Harry muttered.  
  
Can you make it to Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts express leaves? Write me back and tell me if you can make it there in time, OK? See ya.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday Harry! Hope you like your cake. Mum baked it. We had to send Hermes to help Hedwig.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a spare parchment and a quill, and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, (& family) How's life in the burrow? Much better than here, I bet. Yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time (I'll just catch the Knight Bus again). Thanks for the cake, it looks delicious. See you then.  
  
Harry picked up the second letter, which was sent by Hermione. There was a large package attached to this letter too.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! Have you done your homework yet? I have. Has Ron written to you? We're supposed to meet him at Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Can you make it? I'm on my way now, and look forward to seeing you and Ron. Hope you like your present; it took me ages to find. Love from Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the parcel that contained his present, and out popped a very large book. 'Trust Hermione to get you a book for your birthday," muttered Harry. Harry picked up the book, which was a lovely wood brown, with a gold binding on the spine. On the front cover was a giant title that read 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES'. "Wow, thanks Hermione!" Harry said quietly to himself. Harry grabbed his letter from Hogwarts, which had the same yellow coloured parchment inside like every other year. Harry picked up the usual Hogwarts letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please not that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kin's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. As usual, fifth years students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends, so it would disappoint many students if we were to stop the traditional visits. And as you have already handed in your permission form, you may attend if you wish. A list of schoolbooks for next year is enclosed Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was a list off books that Harry would need, still in the envelope;  
  
Fifth year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Transfiguration by Owen Dough The Advanced Studies of Astronomy by Starr E. Sky An Advanced Guide to Potion Making by Stirr Moore Defence against the Dark Arts, the Advanced Version by Griffin Whiff  
  
"I never noticed all these authors have weird names," said Harry. He put the Hogwarts letter away, found another a spare piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, That book looks awesome! I really like it. And yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time, I'm gonna catch the Knight Bus, they know me there. From Harry.  
  
Harry tied all the letters to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat, and watched her fly away. Harry picked up the cake Ron's mum baked him and put it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He went to pick up 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MOMENTS', but noticed yet another letter lying on the floor, next to where Hedwig had just been. Harry picked up letter, and noticed it was from the Magical Exchange Student Centre (he could tell from the return address). He unfolded the letter, which had only a few lines. Harry read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Your request for an Exchange Student has been accepted; Emma will arrive at Diagon Ally one week before your departure for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express at 9:30am at the leaky cauldron. She is from the Durmstrang Magic School, but can speak fluent English. If there are any problems with Emma, contact us by owl. Yours sincerely, Mr Crypt  
  
"Hang on, I don't remember ever asking for an exchange student," whispered Harry in an awestruck voice.  
  
  
  
Yay! My first chapter! Don't be surprised if it's crap, it's written by me. Well, please R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO DIAGON ALLY  
  
  
  
Harry thought of sending a letter back, but Hedwig had just flown away to deliver the other letters, and by the time she got back, it would probably be to late to reject the letter. But Uncle Vernon told Harry to stop acting like a dear in the headlights, and to come and get his tea. So Harry left the letter to go down the kitchen and eat his dinner. But with the remaining weeks of the holidays quickly passing by, all Harry could think of was his friends, Ron and Hermione, and what they would say about the mysterious letter.  
  
A week and a half away from the departure at Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Harry finally told his aunt and uncle that he was leaving to go to school, but not sure as to whether they heard him or not. Harry picked up his trunk (with great difficulty) with one hand, which contained all the necessaries (broomstick, wand, books, robes, and the rest of his gold left over from last year) and managed to hold Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig in it) in his other hand while he left the Dursley's House without hesitation. Harry walked over to the curb and put down Hedwig and his trunk, so that he could grab his wand. Harry (feeling and look quite stupid) held his wand straight up in the air, and at first he thought it didn't work. He was about to try it again, but he could here a low rumbling, that grew louder and louder. Harry, remembering the first time he flagged down the Knight Bus, moved himself and his load away from the edge of the road, and just in time too. There was a loud BANG and the triple-decker Knight bus suddenly appeared in front of Harry's eyes. The doors slowly opened up, revealing a familiar person in a purple uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Sta- hey it's you! Hey Ern'! Come 'ave a look at who's 'ere! It's Harr-" "Shhhh!" said Harry. "Please, I don't want the people here knowing who I am!" "It's OK," said Stan. "We don' have no passengers 'night anyway. " So where you heading?" "I need to get to Diagon Ally and meet my friends, so we can go to Hogwarts," replied Harry. "So it's eleven sickles to Diagon Ally, huh?" "Yep! Just come on up an' pick any bed you want! Hey, you can even 'ave a free hot chocolate, 'cause you're you an' all.' "Really? Thanks!" said Harry gratefully. "Hey Ern! We got a passenger!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Ernie inside the triple-decker say "Who is it?" "It's young Harry Potter," said Stan. "Hi Ernie, remember me?" asked Harry. "Aye," came the deep reply. "So where can I stay?" asked Harry as he entered the bus. "Anywhere you like, so long as it's on the first floor, the second and third are under construction," replied Ernie. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are they under construction?" asked Harry curiously. "Some stupid warlock set his hair on fire while he was asleep and lit up his bed. The fire refused to be put out," explained Ernie. "Oh, OK, I'll just take this bed," said Harry; taking the bed he took the first time he hitched a ride, which is just behind the driver's seat. "Oh yeah, here's your money." Harry went over to Stan and gave him the eleven sickles to get to Diagon Ally. "Your hot chocolate should be ready in just a moment," said Stan. "We should arrive in Diagon Ally in an hour." "Yeah, that's fine, take as long as you want." Said Harry, as he rummaged through his trunk, searching for the book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. Having found it, he picked it up and opened the cover, revealing a magnificent pale-yellow coloured title page, with large glittery green letters that spelled 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES.' He was about to start reading it, but Stan noticed the book, and with an awestruck face, approached Harry. "Hey, is that the new Quidditch book?" asked Stan. "I'm a real big fan of Quidditch, even been to a few games when I have the time." "Yeah, I got it from my friend for my birthday," said Harry. "You want to read it? I already have." "Really? Cool! You mean it? Thanks!" said Stan excitedly. "Hey, no problem," said Harry, as Stan gave the book back to Harry. "Just make sure you give it back to me before I leave, OK?" "Yeah, sure Harry." So to amuse himself on the trip to Diagon Ally, Harry pulled out his Famous Witches & Wizards Collection and traded a few with Stan, then played a few games of Wizard Chess with him too (it turns out he's very good) and drank his hot (VERY hot) chocolate. Then after a short while, there was a loud BANG and Ernie slammed on the brakes. After picking himself up off the floor, Harry carried his trunk out of the bus (with some help from Stan and Ernie) and said goodbye to them both, for it might be the last time he would ever see them. And with another loud BANG they were gone, and in their place, was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly went inside; it was rather chilly outside at night. And not to mention the giant rats that roam the streets at night. Harry walked inside and looked around.  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second chapter, so if you don't like it, TOUGH! And don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE ARRIVAL  
  
As Harry looked around the interior of the pub, his gaze ended up on Tom the bartender, who knew Harry quite well. "Hi Tom!" said Harry with a polite smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't our young Mr Potter!" replied Tom with a smile now on his face. What brings you here so late at night?" "I have to meet my friends here, oh yeah, and have seen my friend Hermione?" asked Harry curiously. "She has big bushy brown hair that comes down past her shoulders. You can't miss her. Has she arrived yet?" "Ah, miss Granger! Why yes, in fact, she arrived here just yesterday morning! She rented a room, number 3, I think," said Tom, happy to be of help. "Really?" asked Harry. "Cool! Can I rent a room as close to that as possible? Just until September the 1st thanks." "Of course! And in fact, I think room number two is free. You will find miss Granger in her room reading. Quite a smart young friend you've got their Mr Potter." And with that, Harry paid the 5 galleons and went up the stairs that led to his and Hermione's rooms. He entered the hallway and went up to his room, followed by an assistant carrying Harry's trunk. Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. The assistant placed down Harry's trunk, said to call if he needs anything, and left to go downstairs. Harry left his room and locked it with the key he was given, and knocked on Hermione's door. "Room Service," said Harry in a deep voice. "What?" came a muffled reply. "I didn't order room service! What is the meaning of this?" The door suddenly opened, revealing one of Harry's best friends, Hermione, looking very angry, until she saw Harry, that is. "Harry!" she said, and through her arms around him, and Harry returned the favour. But quite suddenly, she let go feeling quite embarrassed and blushing. "Uh, sorry about that, but I was just pleased to see you so soon," said Hermione, still smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it," said Harry, also smiling. "Oh yeah, I have something to show you, just wait, I'll go get it." And with that, Harry ran into his room, and came back holding a letter. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "I'll show you. Here, read it," Harry replied. Harry handed over the letter, and watched patiently as Hermione read the letter. And suddenly, her eyes opened. "Harry!" "What?" "I never knew you signed up for an exchange student! Why didn't you tell me?" "That's the problem, I didn't sign up." "What? Then why did you get this?" "I don't know, but it says that I have to meet Emma here sometime soon. Do you reckon I should go?" said Harry in a worried voice. "Well you have to go now, because if you don't, then they'll ask Tom if he's seen you, and then they'll come here, so there's no point running." "OK," said Harry. "So I guess you'll come with me?" "Yeah, sure, but only if you by me lunch." Hermione said, concealing a smile. "What?!" yelled Harry in surprise. "Well, OK, just don't make it too expensive." "Says the man with a million galleons," said Hermione with a cross look on her face. "Oh yeah, well never mind." Harry said sheepishly. "Well, it's getting late, I better get to bed." "Yeah, I guess we can go to lunch tomorrow. How's that?" "That's fine by me," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. So as they both went to their separate rooms, got changed and went to bed, one thought appeared in Harry's mind: 'How did I get myself into this?'  
  
Okay, so it's a bit shorter than the last, but I couldn't think of anything else, SO GET OVER IT! Well, don't forget to R&R! 


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

Disowner - as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Emma, she owns herself. Well, in the mean time, R&R.  
  
[pic]  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE LETTER  
  
It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, the nearby birds were singing, but it was no-where nearly as peaceful for our young hero Harry, who was being yelled at by his Uncle Vernon, all because his snowy-white owl Hedwig had brought back some letters, with the help of a few other owls. It looked like one letter was from Hogwarts, he could tell by the seal on the back of the envelope. "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT OWL OUT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! I SHOULD GIVE." But Harry's mind was not with Uncle Vernon, yelling at Harry for letting 'that ruddy owl' out at day again. Instead it was with the letter, wondering if he would ever be able to read it. "...EVER LET THAT OWL OUT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS!" "OK," said Harry, with a grin slowly appearing on his face. "I'll just tell my godfather that I can't go back to my school. I'm sure he'll understand." "Y-your godfather?" asked Uncle Vernon, his voice quiet once more. "I-isn't he that escaped criminal that was on T.V?" "Yeah, and he can get quite angry if provoked too." "W-well, under the circumstances, the owl can fly around at night anyway." "Fine with me," replied Harry, and went upstairs to read the letters. Harry gave Hedwig an owl treat, which made her hoot with affection. Harry opened the envelope, which was attached to a large package. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope your not getting pestered too much by the muggles; they can be really annoying sometimes.  
  
"Tell me about it" Harry muttered.  
  
Can you make it to Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts express leaves? Write me back and tell me if you can make it there in time, OK? See ya.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday Harry! Hope you like your cake. Mum baked it. We had to send Hermes to help Hedwig.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a spare parchment and a quill, and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, (& family) How's life in the burrow? Much better than here, I bet. Yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time (I'll just catch the Knight Bus again). Thanks for the cake, it looks delicious. See you then.  
  
Harry picked up the second letter, which was sent by Hermione. There was a large package attached to this letter too.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! Have you done your homework yet? I have. Has Ron written to you? We're supposed to meet him at Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Can you make it? I'm on my way now, and look forward to seeing you and Ron. Hope you like your present; it took me ages to find. Love from Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the parcel that contained his present, and out popped a very large book. 'Trust Hermione to get you a book for your birthday," muttered Harry. Harry picked up the book, which was a lovely wood brown, with a gold binding on the spine. On the front cover was a giant title that read 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES'. "Wow, thanks Hermione!" Harry said quietly to himself. Harry grabbed his letter from Hogwarts, which had the same yellow coloured parchment inside like every other year. Harry picked up the usual Hogwarts letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please not that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kin's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. As usual, fifth years students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends, so it would disappoint many students if we were to stop the traditional visits. And as you have already handed in your permission form, you may attend if you wish. A list of schoolbooks for next year is enclosed Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was a list off books that Harry would need, still in the envelope;  
  
Fifth year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Transfiguration by Owen Dough The Advanced Studies of Astronomy by Starr E. Sky An Advanced Guide to Potion Making by Stirr Moore Defence against the Dark Arts, the Advanced Version by Griffin Whiff  
  
"I never noticed all these authors have weird names," said Harry. He put the Hogwarts letter away, found another a spare piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, That book looks awesome! I really like it. And yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time, I'm gonna catch the Knight Bus, they know me there. From Harry.  
  
Harry tied all the letters to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat, and watched her fly away. Harry picked up the cake Ron's mum baked him and put it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He went to pick up 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MOMENTS', but noticed yet another letter lying on the floor, next to where Hedwig had just been. Harry picked up letter, and noticed it was from the Magical Exchange Student Centre (he could tell from the return address). He unfolded the letter, which had only a few lines. Harry read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Your request for an Exchange Student has been accepted; Emma will arrive at Diagon Ally one week before your departure for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express at 9:30am at the leaky cauldron. She is from the Durmstrang Magic School, but can speak fluent English. If there are any problems with Emma, contact us by owl. Yours sincerely, Mr Crypt  
  
"Hang on, I don't remember ever asking for an exchange student," whispered Harry in an awestruck voice.  
  
  
  
Yay! My first chapter! Don't be surprised if it's crap, it's written by me. Well, please R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO DIAGON ALLY  
  
  
  
Harry thought of sending a letter back, but Hedwig had just flown away to deliver the other letters, and by the time she got back, it would probably be to late to reject the letter. But Uncle Vernon told Harry to stop acting like a dear in the headlights, and to come and get his tea. So Harry left the letter to go down the kitchen and eat his dinner. But with the remaining weeks of the holidays quickly passing by, all Harry could think of was his friends, Ron and Hermione, and what they would say about the mysterious letter.  
  
A week and a half away from the departure at Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Harry finally told his aunt and uncle that he was leaving to go to school, but not sure as to whether they heard him or not. Harry picked up his trunk (with great difficulty) with one hand, which contained all the necessaries (broomstick, wand, books, robes, and the rest of his gold left over from last year) and managed to hold Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig in it) in his other hand while he left the Dursley's House without hesitation. Harry walked over to the curb and put down Hedwig and his trunk, so that he could grab his wand. Harry (feeling and look quite stupid) held his wand straight up in the air, and at first he thought it didn't work. He was about to try it again, but he could here a low rumbling, that grew louder and louder. Harry, remembering the first time he flagged down the Knight Bus, moved himself and his load away from the edge of the road, and just in time too. There was a loud BANG and the triple-decker Knight bus suddenly appeared in front of Harry's eyes. The doors slowly opened up, revealing a familiar person in a purple uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Sta- hey it's you! Hey Ern'! Come 'ave a look at who's 'ere! It's Harr-" "Shhhh!" said Harry. "Please, I don't want the people here knowing who I am!" "It's OK," said Stan. "We don' have no passengers 'night anyway. " So where you heading?" "I need to get to Diagon Ally and meet my friends, so we can go to Hogwarts," replied Harry. "So it's eleven sickles to Diagon Ally, huh?" "Yep! Just come on up an' pick any bed you want! Hey, you can even 'ave a free hot chocolate, 'cause you're you an' all.' "Really? Thanks!" said Harry gratefully. "Hey Ern! We got a passenger!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Ernie inside the triple-decker say "Who is it?" "It's young Harry Potter," said Stan. "Hi Ernie, remember me?" asked Harry. "Aye," came the deep reply. "So where can I stay?" asked Harry as he entered the bus. "Anywhere you like, so long as it's on the first floor, the second and third are under construction," replied Ernie. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are they under construction?" asked Harry curiously. "Some stupid warlock set his hair on fire while he was asleep and lit up his bed. The fire refused to be put out," explained Ernie. "Oh, OK, I'll just take this bed," said Harry; taking the bed he took the first time he hitched a ride, which is just behind the driver's seat. "Oh yeah, here's your money." Harry went over to Stan and gave him the eleven sickles to get to Diagon Ally. "Your hot chocolate should be ready in just a moment," said Stan. "We should arrive in Diagon Ally in an hour." "Yeah, that's fine, take as long as you want." Said Harry, as he rummaged through his trunk, searching for the book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. Having found it, he picked it up and opened the cover, revealing a magnificent pale-yellow coloured title page, with large glittery green letters that spelled 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES.' He was about to start reading it, but Stan noticed the book, and with an awestruck face, approached Harry. "Hey, is that the new Quidditch book?" asked Stan. "I'm a real big fan of Quidditch, even been to a few games when I have the time." "Yeah, I got it from my friend for my birthday," said Harry. "You want to read it? I already have." "Really? Cool! You mean it? Thanks!" said Stan excitedly. "Hey, no problem," said Harry, as Stan gave the book back to Harry. "Just make sure you give it back to me before I leave, OK?" "Yeah, sure Harry." So to amuse himself on the trip to Diagon Ally, Harry pulled out his Famous Witches & Wizards Collection and traded a few with Stan, then played a few games of Wizard Chess with him too (it turns out he's very good) and drank his hot (VERY hot) chocolate. Then after a short while, there was a loud BANG and Ernie slammed on the brakes. After picking himself up off the floor, Harry carried his trunk out of the bus (with some help from Stan and Ernie) and said goodbye to them both, for it might be the last time he would ever see them. And with another loud BANG they were gone, and in their place, was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly went inside; it was rather chilly outside at night. And not to mention the giant rats that roam the streets at night. Harry walked inside and looked around.  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second chapter, so if you don't like it, TOUGH! And don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE ARRIVAL  
  
As Harry looked around the interior of the pub, his gaze ended up on Tom the bartender, who knew Harry quite well. "Hi Tom!" said Harry with a polite smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't our young Mr Potter!" replied Tom with a smile now on his face. What brings you here so late at night?" "I have to meet my friends here, oh yeah, and have seen my friend Hermione?" asked Harry curiously. "She has big bushy brown hair that comes down past her shoulders. You can't miss her. Has she arrived yet?" "Ah, miss Granger! Why yes, in fact, she arrived here just yesterday morning! She rented a room, number 3, I think," said Tom, happy to be of help. "Really?" asked Harry. "Cool! Can I rent a room as close to that as possible? Just until September the 1st thanks." "Of course! And in fact, I think room number two is free. You will find miss Granger in her room reading. Quite a smart young friend you've got their Mr Potter." And with that, Harry paid the 5 galleons and went up the stairs that led to his and Hermione's rooms. He entered the hallway and went up to his room, followed by an assistant carrying Harry's trunk. Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. The assistant placed down Harry's trunk, said to call if he needs anything, and left to go downstairs. Harry left his room and locked it with the key he was given, and knocked on Hermione's door. "Room Service," said Harry in a deep voice. "What?" came a muffled reply. "I didn't order room service! What is the meaning of this?" The door suddenly opened, revealing one of Harry's best friends, Hermione, looking very angry, until she saw Harry, that is. "Harry!" she said, and through her arms around him, and Harry returned the favour. But quite suddenly, she let go feeling quite embarrassed and blushing. "Uh, sorry about that, but I was just pleased to see you so soon," said Hermione, still smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it," said Harry, also smiling. "Oh yeah, I have something to show you, just wait, I'll go get it." And with that, Harry ran into his room, and came back holding a letter. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "I'll show you. Here, read it," Harry replied. Harry handed over the letter, and watched patiently as Hermione read the letter. And suddenly, her eyes opened. "Harry!" "What?" "I never knew you signed up for an exchange student! Why didn't you tell me?" "That's the problem, I didn't sign up." "What? Then why did you get this?" "I don't know, but it says that I have to meet Emma here sometime soon. Do you reckon I should go?" said Harry in a worried voice. "Well you have to go now, because if you don't, then they'll ask Tom if he's seen you, and then they'll come here, so there's no point running." "OK," said Harry. "So I guess you'll come with me?" "Yeah, sure, but only if you by me lunch." Hermione said, concealing a smile. "What?!" yelled Harry in surprise. "Well, OK, just don't make it too expensive." "Says the man with a million galleons," said Hermione with a cross look on her face. "Oh yeah, well never mind." Harry said sheepishly. "Well, it's getting late, I better get to bed." "Yeah, I guess we can go to lunch tomorrow. How's that?" "That's fine by me," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. So as they both went to their separate rooms, got changed and went to bed, one thought appeared in Harry's mind: 'How did I get myself into this?'  
  
Okay, so it's a bit shorter than the last, but I couldn't think of anything else, SO GET OVER IT! Well, don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - THE ARRIVAL  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he went down to the bar to be greeted by Tom the bartender. "Morning Harry! Have a good sleep?" Tom asked as he caught sight of Harry coming down the stairs. "Yep, how was yours?" asked Harry politely. "Oh, rather fine, thank you," replied Tom with a smile. "Well, I better go, I have to find Hermione. Do you know where she went?" "I think she went to Flourish & Blotts, or so she said when she left." "Thanks Tom!" said Harry as he left to go find Hermione. Harry walked past many wizards and wizards (and other species) on his way to Flourish and Blotts. 


	4. The Arrival

Disowner - as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Emma, she owns herself. Well, in the mean time, R&R.  
  
[pic]  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE LETTER  
  
It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, the nearby birds were singing, but it was no-where nearly as peaceful for our young hero Harry, who was being yelled at by his Uncle Vernon, all because his snowy-white owl Hedwig had brought back some letters, with the help of a few other owls. It looked like one letter was from Hogwarts, he could tell by the seal on the back of the envelope. "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT OWL OUT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! I SHOULD GIVE." But Harry's mind was not with Uncle Vernon, yelling at Harry for letting 'that ruddy owl' out at day again. Instead it was with the letter, wondering if he would ever be able to read it. "...EVER LET THAT OWL OUT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS!" "OK," said Harry, with a grin slowly appearing on his face. "I'll just tell my godfather that I can't go back to my school. I'm sure he'll understand." "Y-your godfather?" asked Uncle Vernon, his voice quiet once more. "I-isn't he that escaped criminal that was on T.V?" "Yeah, and he can get quite angry if provoked too." "W-well, under the circumstances, the owl can fly around at night anyway." "Fine with me," replied Harry, and went upstairs to read the letters. Harry gave Hedwig an owl treat, which made her hoot with affection. Harry opened the envelope, which was attached to a large package. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope you're not getting pestered too much by the muggles; they can be really annoying sometimes.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.  
  
Can you make it to Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts express leaves? Write me back and tell me if you can make it there in time, OK? See ya.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday Harry! Hope you like your cake. Mum baked it. We had to send Hermes to help Hedwig.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a spare parchment and a quill, and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, (& family) How's life in the burrow? Much better than here, I bet. Yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time (I'll just catch the Knight Bus again). Thanks for the cake, it looks delicious. See you then.  
  
Harry picked up the second letter, which was sent by Hermione. There was a large package attached to this letter too.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! Have you done your homework yet? I have. Has Ron written to you? We're supposed to meet him at Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Can you make it? I'm on my way now, and look forward to seeing you and Ron. Hope you like your present; it took me ages to find. Love from Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the parcel that contained his present, and out popped a very large book. 'Trust Hermione to get you a book for your birthday," muttered Harry. Harry picked up the book, which was a lovely wood brown, with a gold binding on the spine. On the front cover was a giant title that read 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES'. "Wow, thanks Hermione!" Harry said quietly to himself. Harry grabbed his letter from Hogwarts, which had the same yellow coloured parchment inside like every other year. Harry picked up the usual Hogwarts letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please not that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. As usual, fifth years students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends, so it would disappoint many students if we were to stop the traditional visits. And as you have already handed in your permission form, you may attend if you wish. A list of schoolbooks for next year is enclosed Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was a list off books that Harry would need, still in the envelope;  
  
Fifth year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Transfiguration by Owen Dough The Advanced Studies of Astronomy by Starr E. Sky An Advanced Guide to Potion Making by Stirr Moore Defence against the Dark Arts, the Advanced Version by Griffin Whiff  
  
"I never noticed all these authors have weird names," said Harry. He put the Hogwarts letter away, found another a spare piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, That book looks awesome! I really like it. And yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time, I'm gonna catch the Knight Bus, they know me there. From Harry.  
  
Harry tied all the letters to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat, and watched her fly away. Harry picked up the cake Ron's mum baked him and put it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He went to pick up 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MOMENTS', but noticed yet another letter lying on the floor, next to where Hedwig had just been. Harry picked up letter, and noticed it was from the Magical Exchange Student Centre (he could tell from the return address). He unfolded the letter, which had only a few lines. Harry read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Your request for an Exchange Student has been accepted; Emma will arrive at Diagon Ally one week before your departure for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express at 9:30am at the Leaky Cauldron. She is from the Durmstrang Magic School, but can speak fluent English. If there are any problems with Emma, contact us by owl. Yours sincerely, Mr Crypt  
  
"Hang on, I don't remember ever asking for an exchange student," whispered Harry in an awestruck voice.  
  
  
  
Yay! My first chapter! Don't be surprised if it's crap, it's written by me. Well, please R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO DIAGON ALLY  
  
  
  
Harry thought of sending a letter back, but Hedwig had just flown away to deliver the other letters, and by the time she got back, it would probably be to late to reject the letter. But Uncle Vernon told Harry to stop acting like a dear in the headlights, and to come and get his tea. So Harry left the letter to go down the kitchen and eat his dinner. But with the remaining weeks of the holidays quickly passing by, all Harry could think of was his friends, Ron and Hermione, and what they would say about the mysterious letter.  
  
A week and a half away from the departure at Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Harry finally told his aunt and uncle that he was leaving to go to school, but not sure as to whether they heard him or not. Harry picked up his trunk (with great difficulty) with one hand, which contained all the necessaries (broomstick, wand, books, robes, and the rest of his gold left over from last year) and managed to hold Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig in it) in his other hand while he left the Dursley's House without hesitation. Harry walked over to the curb and put down Hedwig and his trunk, so that he could grab his wand. Harry (feeling and looking quite stupid) held his wand straight up in the air, and at first he thought it didn't work. He was about to try it again, but he could here a low rumbling, that grew louder and louder. Harry, remembering the first time he flagged down the Knight Bus, moved himself and his load away from the edge of the road, and just in time too. There was a loud BANG and the triple-decker Knight bus suddenly appeared in front of Harry's eyes. The doors slowly opened up, revealing a familiar person in a purple uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Sta- hey it's you! Hey Ern'! Come 'ave a look at who's 'ere! It's Harr-" "Shhhh!" said Harry. "Please, I don't want the people here knowing who I am!" "It's OK," said Stan. "We don' have no passengers 'night anyway. So where you heading?" "I need to get to Diagon Ally and meet my friends, so we can go to Hogwarts," replied Harry. "So it's eleven sickles to Diagon Ally, huh?" "Yep! Just come on up an' pick any bed you want! Hey, you can even 'ave a free hot chocolate, 'cause you're you an' all.' "Really? Thanks!" said Harry gratefully. "Hey Ern! We got a passenger!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Ernie inside the triple-decker say "Who is it?" "It's young Harry Potter," said Stan. "Hi Ernie, remember me?" asked Harry. "Aye," came the deep reply. "So where can I stay?" asked Harry as he entered the bus. "Anywhere you like, so long as it's on the first floor, the second and third are under construction," replied Ernie. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are they under construction?" asked Harry curiously. "Some stupid warlock set his hair on fire while he was asleep and lit up his bed. The fire refused to be put out," explained Ernie. "Oh, OK, I'll just take this bed," said Harry; taking the bed he took the first time he hitched a ride, which is just behind the driver's seat. "Oh yeah, here's your money." Harry went over to Stan and gave him the eleven sickles to get to Diagon Ally. "Your hot chocolate should be ready in just a moment," said Stan. "We should arrive in Diagon Ally in an hour." "Yeah, that's fine, take as long as you want." Said Harry, as he rummaged through his trunk, searching for the book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. Having found it, he picked it up and opened the cover, revealing a magnificent pale-yellow coloured title page, with large glittery green letters that spelled 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES.' He was about to start reading it, but Stan noticed the book, and with an awestruck face, approached Harry. "Hey, is that the new Quidditch book?" asked Stan. "I'm a real big fan of Quidditch, even been to a few games when I have the time." "Yeah, I got it from my friend for my birthday," said Harry. "You want to read it? I already have." "Really? Cool! You mean it? Thanks!" said Stan excitedly. "Hey, no problem," said Harry, as Stan gave the book back to Harry. "Just make sure you give it back to me before I leave, OK?" "Yeah, sure Harry." So to amuse himself on the trip to Diagon Ally, Harry pulled out his Famous Witches & Wizards Collection and traded a few with Stan, then played a few games of Wizard Chess with him too (it turns out he's very good) and drank his hot (VERY hot) chocolate. Then after a short while, there was a loud BANG and Ernie slammed on the brakes. After picking himself up off the floor, Harry carried his trunk out of the bus (with some help from Stan and Ernie) and said goodbye to them both, for it might be the last time he would ever see them. And with another loud BANG they were gone, and in their place, was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly went inside; it was rather chilly outside at night. And not to mention the giant rats that roam the streets at night. Harry walked inside and looked around.  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second chapter, so if you don't like it, TOUGH! And don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE LEAKY CAULDRON  
  
As Harry looked around the interior of the pub, his gaze ended up on Tom the bartender, who knew Harry quite well. "Hi Tom!" said Harry with a polite smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't our young Mr Potter!" replied Tom with a smile now on his face. What brings you here so late at night?" "I have to meet my friends here, oh yeah, and have seen my friend Hermione?" asked Harry curiously. "She has big bushy brown hair that comes down past her shoulders. You can't miss her. Has she arrived yet?" "Ah, miss Granger! Why yes, in fact, she arrived here just yesterday morning! She rented a room, number 3, I think," said Tom, happy to be of help. "Really?" asked Harry. "Cool! Can I rent a room as close to that as possible? Just until September the 1st thanks." "Of course! And in fact, I think room number two is free. You will find miss Granger in her room reading. Quite a smart young friend you've got there Mr Potter." And with that, Harry paid the 5 galleons and went up the stairs that led to his and Hermione's rooms. He entered the hallway and went up to his room, followed by an assistant carrying Harry's trunk. Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. The assistant placed down Harry's trunk, said to call if he needed anything, and left to go downstairs. Harry left his room and locked it with the key he was given, and knocked on Hermione's door. "Room Service," said Harry in a deep voice. "What?" came a muffled reply. "I didn't order room service! What is the meaning of this?" The door suddenly opened, revealing one of Harry's best friends, Hermione, looking very angry, until she saw Harry, that is. "Harry!" she said, and through her arms around him, and Harry returned the favour. But quite suddenly, she let go feeling quite embarrassed and blushing. "Uh, sorry about that, but I was just pleased to see you so soon," said Hermione, still smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it," said Harry, also smiling. "Oh yeah, I have something to show you, just wait, I'll go get it." And with that, Harry ran into his room, and came back holding a letter. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "I'll show you. Here, read it," Harry replied. Harry handed over the letter, and watched patiently as Hermione read the letter. And suddenly, her eyes opened. "Harry!" "What?" "I never knew you signed up for an exchange student! Why didn't you tell me?" "That's the problem, I didn't sign up." "What? Then why did you get this?" "I don't know, but it says that I have to meet Emma here sometime soon. Do you reckon I should go?" said Harry in a worried voice. "Well you have to go now, because if you don't, then they'll ask Tom if he's seen you, and then they'll come here, so there's no point running." "OK," said Harry. "So I guess you'll come with me?" "Yeah, sure, but only if you buy me lunch." Hermione said, concealing a smile. "What?!" yelled Harry in surprise. "Well, OK, just don't make it too expensive." "Says the man with a million galleons," said Hermione with a cross look on her face. "Oh yeah, well never mind." Harry said sheepishly. "Well, it's getting late, I better get to bed." "Yeah, I guess we can go to lunch tomorrow. How's that?" "That's fine by me," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. So as they both went to their separate rooms, got changed and went to bed, one thought appeared in Harry's mind: 'How did I get myself into this?'  
  
Okay, so it's a bit shorter than the last, but I couldn't think of anything else, SO GET OVER IT! Well, don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - THE ARRIVAL  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he went down to the bar to be greeted by Tom the bartender. "Morning Harry! Have a good sleep?" Tom asked as he caught sight of Harry coming down the stairs. "Yep, how was yours?" asked Harry politely. "Oh, rather fine, thank you," replied Tom with a smile. "Well, I better go, I have to find Hermione. Do you know where she went?" "I think she went to Flourish & Blotts, or so she said when she left." "Thanks Tom!" said Harry as he left to go find Hermione. Harry walked past many wizards and wizards (and other species) on his way to Flourish and Blotts. As Harry was on his way, he heard his name being called. "Harry! There you are," said Hermione. "Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you,' said Harry. But it was then that he noticed an armful of books in Hermione's school bag. "What are those for? We have ages till we have to buy all our school stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I wanted something else to read, said Hermione. "You haven't forgotten about our deal, right?" "No, of course not. I was gonna go to Gringotts to get some more gold actually. You wanna come?" asked Harry. "Yeah, alright. I've got nothing else to do except read these books," said Hermione."Which reminds me, I have to put them back before we go." "Sure, I'll come to," Harry replied as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron together. Then when Hermione had put her books away they made their way to Gringotts. Harry and Hermione walked up to the goblin at the front. He assigned them both a goblin to take them to Harry's vault, and when Hermione took a look at the amount of gold in Harry's vault, she couldn't hide the surprised expression appearing on her face. Harry noticed this and asked if she wanted some, but Hermione refused.  
  
When they left Gringotts, it was nearly lunchtime, so they both looked around for a restaurant. The found one near the end of Diagon Ally, and it looked like it had just been built. There was a soft chime as they both entered, and a waiter quickly greeted them and showed them to a seat. "You're our first customers you know," said the waiter. "We only just opened up, and the business isn't as good as where we last were." He took their orders (Hermione and Harry both got a large chocolate mousse to share) and left to tell the chefs what they wanted. A minute later he came back, holding a large silver dish with their chocolate mousse. "Wow, talk about large!" exclaimed Harry in surprise. "Yeah, tell me about it," agreed Hermione. "Buon appetite," said the waiter with a smile on his face, and left to talk to some customers that had just arrived.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione emerged, feeling bloated, and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand (somehow they had grown fond of each other, must be the chocolate mousse). "That was nice Harry, we should do it again sometime," said Hermione. "Yeah, that sounds nice," Harry replied. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you," Hermione said. "Yeah, like what?" asked Harry. "Well, I've had this feeling ever since I first met you, and I didn't know what it was at first, but now I know," said Hermione. But since Harry looked puzzled, she went on. "Harry, I like you," she said. "I like you a lot. You could even call it love if you wanted." At this, Harry's eyes widened with surprise, and his mouth opened slightly, but he quickly shut it. "Well, that's nice Hermione, and the truth is, I kinda like you too." Said Harry. "What do think we should do about it? "How's this?" said Harry, and he leaned close to Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. It was the nicest feeling he had ever experienced. He withdrew his lips and stepped back. Hermione didn't look all that shocked, in fact, she looked pleased. "Wow Harry, I never knew you were such a great kisser," she said sweetly. "Me neither, it was my first try," replied Harry. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and opened the doors leading to the Leaky Cauldron. But once inside, he heard Tom the barman's voice call to him. "Ah, there he is, over by the doors. Harry! Come over here! Mr. Crypt is here to see you!" he yelled.  
  
"Mr. Crypt? From the letter?! But you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" yelled Harry in surprise.  
  
  
  
Like that chapter? If you don't like Harry and Hermione getting together, then too bad, 'cause I'm gonna stick with it. And they had to get together at some point, right? If you've seen the second movie then you'll know what I mean. If you don't like it, then review me and tell me so. If you do, then review me anyway. And don't forget to give me an idea on what to write in future chapters as well. Keep posted for my next chapter!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - THE REUNION  
  
  
  
"Sorry for being early Harry, but Emma was just so anxious to see you, that we left a day earlier," Mr. Crypt said, pointing to a girl who was, without a doubt, Emma. "Hope you don't mind." "No, of course not,' said Harry. "Hi there! Sorry I'm early, I was just so exited to meet you!" said Emma with a large grin on her face. "I hope we can be friends for this year." She held out her hand and Harry shook it. "This is Hermione, my, uh, friend," he told Emma. "Pleased to meet you," said Hermione as she shook Emma's hand. "Back at you," Emma replied. "Well, I must be off, got a schedule to keep, and you remember what we talked about Emma," he said, and Disapparated into thin air. "So, where shall we go?" asked Emma. "Can you show me around? This place is so cool, I want to see all of it!" "Yeah, sure, let's go," said Harry. "Okay, as you may already know, this is the Leaky Cauldron." Emma nodded, and Harry whispered to Hermione, "We might as well get our school books and stuff when Ron gets here." "That there is Ollivander's, they sell wands, that's where Harry and I got our wands," said Hermione. "And that's the Eyelops Owl Eporium, where Harry got his owl Hedwig for his birthday." "That's Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, you can guess what they sell," Harry said as he pointed to a shop with robes in the display window. "What's that?" asked Emma, pointing to a large white building. "That's Gringotts, the wizard bank, I can't believe you've never heard of it!" said Harry. "Well, I have to go now, I've got to meet some of my friends here, catch you later!" said Emma, as she ran off. "Strange girl," said Hermione. "How could she never of heard of Gringotts?" "I don't know, but at least she's gone for a while," said Harry. "What should we do now?" "I don't know, wait for Ron I guess," said Hermione. "Yeah, it's getting dark, maybe we should head back to the Leaky Cauldron." "Sound's okay to me," agreed Hermione, and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The next day, Harry woke up and went down the stairs to meet Hermione and Tom. They were chatting until Harry walked down, then they both said good morning and Hermione walked over to Harry. "Do you think we should go meet Ron and the Weasleys?" asked Hermione. "It's nearly ten o'clock." "Really?" asked Harry. "Wow, I slept in for a while, didn't I? Well, let's go then." Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Tom and left to find the Weasleys. Not too long after they had ventured out into the streets of Diagon Ally, they heard their names being called, but it wasn't any of the Weasleys. "Harry! Hermione!" called Emma, and she came running over to them. Harry groaned and Hermione elbowed him in the side, making him wince with pain. "There you are! I woke up early and decided to go for a little walk around." "Well, do you want to come with us?" asked Harry, still rubbing his side. "We're going to meet some friends of ours. They should be here by now." "Sure! I was getting bored anyway," said Emma. "Well, we better go, they might be wondering where we are," said Hermione, and the three of the walked off in search of the Weasleys. They had almost given up hope, and were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron; until they saw the Ron outside the very same place they were going to. "Ron!" called Harry and Hermione in unison, and they both ran over to him, Emma close behind them. "There you are!" said Ron. "Tom said you were looking for us, so the rest of us went to look for you, but I stayed here. Who's that?" asked Ron, noticing Emma. "Oh, this is Emma, she's from Beauxbatons," said Harry. "Really? Say, you don't happen to know anyone by the name of Fluer Delacour, do you?" asked Ron with a hopeful look on his face. "Why, yes, she's my cousin," replied Emma. "Why?" "Really? You don't look like it," said Ron. "Her father's a muggle, and my father is his brother," explained Emma. "Oh, okay, I was just wondering if she was gonna come here anytime soon." "I think she said something about coming down here next year or something," Emma said. "Really? Cool," said Ron. "We should find the others, they've probably given up hope. Oh wait, there they are. Hey mum! Over here!" 


	5. The Reunion

Disowner - as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Emma, she owns herself. Well, in the mean time, R&R.  
  
[pic]  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE LETTER  
  
It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, the nearby birds were singing, but it was no-where nearly as peaceful for our young hero Harry, who was being yelled at by his Uncle Vernon, all because his snowy-white owl Hedwig had brought back some letters, with the help of a few other owls. It looked like one letter was from Hogwarts, he could tell by the seal on the back of the envelope. "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT OWL OUT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! I SHOULD GIVE." But Harry's mind was not with Uncle Vernon, yelling at Harry for letting 'that ruddy owl' out at day again. Instead it was with the letter, wondering if he would ever be able to read it. "...EVER LET THAT OWL OUT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS!" "OK," said Harry, with a grin slowly appearing on his face. "I'll just tell my godfather that I can't go back to my school. I'm sure he'll understand." "Y-your godfather?" asked Uncle Vernon, his voice quiet once more. "I-isn't he that escaped criminal that was on T.V?" "Yeah, and he can get quite angry if provoked too." "W-well, under the circumstances, the owl can fly around at night anyway." "Fine with me," replied Harry, and went upstairs to read the letters. Harry gave Hedwig an owl treat, which made her hoot with affection. Harry opened the envelope, which was attached to a large package. The note read:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope you're not getting pestered too much by the muggles; they can be really annoying sometimes.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.  
  
Can you make it to Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts express leaves? Write me back and tell me if you can make it there in time, OK? See ya.  
  
P.S. Happy birthday Harry! Hope you like your cake. Mum baked it. We had to send Hermes to help Hedwig.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a spare parchment and a quill, and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, (& family) How's life in the burrow? Much better than here, I bet. Yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time (I'll just catch the Knight Bus again). Thanks for the cake, it looks delicious. See you then.  
  
Harry picked up the second letter, which was sent by Hermione. There was a large package attached to this letter too.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! Have you done your homework yet? I have. Has Ron written to you? We're supposed to meet him at Diagon Ally a week before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Can you make it? I'm on my way now, and look forward to seeing you and Ron. Hope you like your present; it took me ages to find. Love from Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the parcel that contained his present, and out popped a very large book. 'Trust Hermione to get you a book for your birthday," muttered Harry. Harry picked up the book, which was a lovely wood brown, with a gold binding on the spine. On the front cover was a giant title that read 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES'. "Wow, thanks Hermione!" Harry said quietly to himself. Harry grabbed his letter from Hogwarts, which had the same yellow coloured parchment inside like every other year. Harry picked up the usual Hogwarts letter and read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Please not that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. As usual, fifth years students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends, so it would disappoint many students if we were to stop the traditional visits. And as you have already handed in your permission form, you may attend if you wish. A list of schoolbooks for next year is enclosed Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was a list off books that Harry would need, still in the envelope;  
  
Fifth year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk The Advanced Book of Transfiguration by Owen Dough The Advanced Studies of Astronomy by Starr E. Sky An Advanced Guide to Potion Making by Stirr Moore Defence against the Dark Arts, the Advanced Version by Griffin Whiff  
  
"I never noticed all these authors have weird names," said Harry. He put the Hogwarts letter away, found another a spare piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, That book looks awesome! I really like it. And yeah, I can make it to Diagon Ally in time, I'm gonna catch the Knight Bus, they know me there. From Harry.  
  
Harry tied all the letters to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat, and watched her fly away. Harry picked up the cake Ron's mum baked him and put it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He went to pick up 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MOMENTS', but noticed yet another letter lying on the floor, next to where Hedwig had just been. Harry picked up letter, and noticed it was from the Magical Exchange Student Centre (he could tell from the return address). He unfolded the letter, which had only a few lines. Harry read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Your request for an Exchange Student has been accepted; Emma will arrive at Diagon Ally one week before your departure for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express at 9:30am at the Leaky Cauldron. She is from the Durmstrang Magic School, but can speak fluent English. If there are any problems with Emma, contact us by owl. Yours sincerely, Mr Crypt  
  
"Hang on, I don't remember ever asking for an exchange student," whispered Harry in an awestruck voice.  
  
  
  
Yay! My first chapter! Don't be surprised if it's crap, it's written by me. Well, please R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO DIAGON ALLY  
  
  
  
Harry thought of sending a letter back, but Hedwig had just flown away to deliver the other letters, and by the time she got back, it would probably be to late to reject the letter. But Uncle Vernon told Harry to stop acting like a dear in the headlights, and to come and get his tea. So Harry left the letter to go down the kitchen and eat his dinner. But with the remaining weeks of the holidays quickly passing by, all Harry could think of was his friends, Ron and Hermione, and what they would say about the mysterious letter.  
  
A week and a half away from the departure at Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Harry finally told his aunt and uncle that he was leaving to go to school, but not sure as to whether they heard him or not. Harry picked up his trunk (with great difficulty) with one hand, which contained all the necessaries (broomstick, wand, books, robes, and the rest of his gold left over from last year) and managed to hold Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig in it) in his other hand while he left the Dursley's House without hesitation. Harry walked over to the curb and put down Hedwig and his trunk, so that he could grab his wand. Harry (feeling and looking quite stupid) held his wand straight up in the air, and at first he thought it didn't work. He was about to try it again, but he could here a low rumbling, that grew louder and louder. Harry, remembering the first time he flagged down the Knight Bus, moved himself and his load away from the edge of the road, and just in time too. There was a loud BANG and the triple-decker Knight bus suddenly appeared in front of Harry's eyes. The doors slowly opened up, revealing a familiar person in a purple uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Sta- hey it's you! Hey Ern'! Come 'ave a look at who's 'ere! It's Harr-" "Shhhh!" said Harry. "Please, I don't want the people here knowing who I am!" "It's OK," said Stan. "We don' have no passengers 'night anyway. So where you heading?" "I need to get to Diagon Ally and meet my friends, so we can go to Hogwarts," replied Harry. "So it's eleven sickles to Diagon Ally, huh?" "Yep! Just come on up an' pick any bed you want! Hey, you can even 'ave a free hot chocolate, 'cause you're you an' all.' "Really? Thanks!" said Harry gratefully. "Hey Ern! We got a passenger!" Harry heard the familiar voice of Ernie inside the triple-decker say "Who is it?" "It's young Harry Potter," said Stan. "Hi Ernie, remember me?" asked Harry. "Aye," came the deep reply. "So where can I stay?" asked Harry as he entered the bus. "Anywhere you like, so long as it's on the first floor, the second and third are under construction," replied Ernie. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why are they under construction?" asked Harry curiously. "Some stupid warlock set his hair on fire while he was asleep and lit up his bed. The fire refused to be put out," explained Ernie. "Oh, OK, I'll just take this bed," said Harry; taking the bed he took the first time he hitched a ride, which is just behind the driver's seat. "Oh yeah, here's your money." Harry went over to Stan and gave him the eleven sickles to get to Diagon Ally. "Your hot chocolate should be ready in just a moment," said Stan. "We should arrive in Diagon Ally in an hour." "Yeah, that's fine, take as long as you want." Said Harry, as he rummaged through his trunk, searching for the book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. Having found it, he picked it up and opened the cover, revealing a magnificent pale-yellow coloured title page, with large glittery green letters that spelled 'MOST MEMORABLE QUIDDITCH MATCHES.' He was about to start reading it, but Stan noticed the book, and with an awestruck face, approached Harry. "Hey, is that the new Quidditch book?" asked Stan. "I'm a real big fan of Quidditch, even been to a few games when I have the time." "Yeah, I got it from my friend for my birthday," said Harry. "You want to read it? I already have." "Really? Cool! You mean it? Thanks!" said Stan excitedly. "Hey, no problem," said Harry, as Stan gave the book back to Harry. "Just make sure you give it back to me before I leave, OK?" "Yeah, sure Harry." So to amuse himself on the trip to Diagon Ally, Harry pulled out his Famous Witches & Wizards Collection and traded a few with Stan, then played a few games of Wizard Chess with him too (it turns out he's very good) and drank his hot (VERY hot) chocolate. Then after a short while, there was a loud BANG and Ernie slammed on the brakes. After picking himself up off the floor, Harry carried his trunk out of the bus (with some help from Stan and Ernie) and said goodbye to them both, for it might be the last time he would ever see them. And with another loud BANG they were gone, and in their place, was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly went inside; it was rather chilly outside at night. And not to mention the giant rats that roam the streets at night. Harry walked inside and looked around.  
  
  
  
Well, that's my second chapter, so if you don't like it, TOUGH! And don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE LEAKY CAULDRON  
  
As Harry looked around the interior of the pub, his gaze ended up on Tom the bartender, who knew Harry quite well. "Hi Tom!" said Harry with a polite smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't our young Mr Potter!" replied Tom with a smile now on his face. What brings you here so late at night?" "I have to meet my friends here, oh yeah, and have seen my friend Hermione?" asked Harry curiously. "She has big bushy brown hair that comes down past her shoulders. You can't miss her. Has she arrived yet?" "Ah, miss Granger! Why yes, in fact, she arrived here just yesterday morning! She rented a room, number 3, I think," said Tom, happy to be of help. "Really?" asked Harry. "Cool! Can I rent a room as close to that as possible? Just until September the 1st thanks." "Of course! And in fact, I think room number two is free. You will find miss Granger in her room reading. Quite a smart young friend you've got there Mr Potter." And with that, Harry paid the 5 galleons and went up the stairs that led to his and Hermione's rooms. He entered the hallway and went up to his room, followed by an assistant carrying Harry's trunk. Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. The assistant placed down Harry's trunk, said to call if he needed anything, and left to go downstairs. Harry left his room and locked it with the key he was given, and knocked on Hermione's door. "Room Service," said Harry in a deep voice. "What?" came a muffled reply. "I didn't order room service! What is the meaning of this?" The door suddenly opened, revealing one of Harry's best friends, Hermione, looking very angry, until she saw Harry, that is. "Harry!" she said, and through her arms around him, and Harry returned the favour. But quite suddenly, she let go feeling quite embarrassed and blushing. "Uh, sorry about that, but I was just pleased to see you so soon," said Hermione, still smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it," said Harry, also smiling. "Oh yeah, I have something to show you, just wait, I'll go get it." And with that, Harry ran into his room, and came back holding a letter. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "I'll show you. Here, read it," Harry replied. Harry handed over the letter, and watched patiently as Hermione read the letter. And suddenly, her eyes opened. "Harry!" "What?" "I never knew you signed up for an exchange student! Why didn't you tell me?" "That's the problem, I didn't sign up." "What? Then why did you get this?" "I don't know, but it says that I have to meet Emma here sometime soon. Do you reckon I should go?" said Harry in a worried voice. "Well you have to go now, because if you don't, then they'll ask Tom if he's seen you, and then they'll come here, so there's no point running." "OK," said Harry. "So I guess you'll come with me?" "Yeah, sure, but only if you buy me lunch." Hermione said, concealing a smile. "What?!" yelled Harry in surprise. "Well, OK, just don't make it too expensive." "Says the man with a million galleons," said Hermione with a cross look on her face. "Oh yeah, well never mind." Harry said sheepishly. "Well, it's getting late, I better get to bed." "Yeah, I guess we can go to lunch tomorrow. How's that?" "That's fine by me," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. So as they both went to their separate rooms, got changed and went to bed, one thought appeared in Harry's mind: 'How did I get myself into this?'  
  
Okay, so it's a bit shorter than the last, but I couldn't think of anything else, SO GET OVER IT! Well, don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - THE ARRIVAL  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he went down to the bar to be greeted by Tom the bartender. "Morning Harry! Have a good sleep?" Tom asked as he caught sight of Harry coming down the stairs. "Yep, how was yours?" asked Harry politely. "Oh, rather fine, thank you," replied Tom with a smile. "Well, I better go, I have to find Hermione. Do you know where she went?" "I think she went to Flourish & Blotts, or so she said when she left." "Thanks Tom!" said Harry as he left to go find Hermione. Harry walked past many wizards and wizards (and other species) on his way to Flourish and Blotts. As Harry was on his way, he heard his name being called. "Harry! There you are," said Hermione. "Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you,' said Harry. But it was then that he noticed an armful of books in Hermione's school bag. "What are those for? We have ages till we have to buy all our school stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I wanted something else to read, said Hermione. "You haven't forgotten about our deal, right?" "No, of course not. I was gonna go to Gringotts to get some more gold actually. You wanna come?" asked Harry. "Yeah, alright. I've got nothing else to do except read these books," said Hermione."Which reminds me, I have to put them back before we go." "Sure, I'll come to," Harry replied as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron together. Then when Hermione had put her books away they made their way to Gringotts. Harry and Hermione walked up to the goblin at the front. He assigned them both a goblin to take them to Harry's vault, and when Hermione took a look at the amount of gold in Harry's vault, she couldn't hide the surprised expression appearing on her face. Harry noticed this and asked if she wanted some, but Hermione refused.  
  
When they left Gringotts, it was nearly lunchtime, so they both looked around for a restaurant. The found one near the end of Diagon Ally, and it looked like it had just been built. There was a soft chime as they both entered, and a waiter quickly greeted them and showed them to a seat. "You're our first customers you know," said the waiter. "We only just opened up, and the business isn't as good as where we last were." He took their orders (Hermione and Harry both got a large chocolate mousse to share) and left to tell the chefs what they wanted. A minute later he came back, holding a large silver dish with their chocolate mousse. "Wow, talk about large!" exclaimed Harry in surprise. "Yeah, tell me about it," agreed Hermione. "Buon appetite," said the waiter with a smile on his face, and left to talk to some customers that had just arrived.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione emerged, feeling bloated, and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand (somehow they had grown fond of each other, must be the chocolate mousse). "That was nice Harry, we should do it again sometime," said Hermione. "Yeah, that sounds nice," Harry replied. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you," Hermione said. "Yeah, like what?" asked Harry. "Well, I've had this feeling ever since I first met you, and I didn't know what it was at first, but now I know," said Hermione. But since Harry looked puzzled, she went on. "Harry, I like you," she said. "I like you a lot. You could even call it love if you wanted." At this, Harry's eyes widened with surprise, and his mouth opened slightly, but he quickly shut it. "Well, that's nice Hermione, and the truth is, I kinda like you too." Said Harry. "What do think we should do about it? "How's this?" said Harry, and he leaned close to Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. It was the nicest feeling he had ever experienced. He withdrew his lips and stepped back. Hermione didn't look all that shocked, in fact, she looked pleased. "Wow Harry, I never knew you were such a great kisser," she said sweetly. "Me neither, it was my first try," replied Harry. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and opened the doors leading to the Leaky Cauldron. But once inside, he heard Tom the barman's voice call to him. "Ah, there he is, over by the doors. Harry! Come over here! Mr. Crypt is here to see you!" he yelled.  
  
"Mr. Crypt? From the letter?! But you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" yelled Harry in surprise.  
  
  
  
Like that chapter? If you don't like Harry and Hermione getting together, then too bad, 'cause I'm gonna stick with it. And they had to get together at some point, right? If you've seen the second movie then you'll know what I mean. If you don't like it, then review me and tell me so. If you do, then review me anyway. And don't forget to give me an idea on what to write in future chapters as well. Keep posted for my next chapter!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - THE REUNION  
  
  
  
"Sorry for being early Harry, but Emma was just so anxious to see you, that we left a day earlier," Mr. Crypt said, pointing to a girl who was, without a doubt, Emma. "Hope you don't mind." "No, of course not,' said Harry. "Hi there! Sorry I'm early, I was just so exited to meet you!" said Emma with a large grin on her face. "I hope we can be friends for this year." She held out her hand and Harry shook it. "This is Hermione, my, uh, friend," he told Emma. "Pleased to meet you," said Hermione as she shook Emma's hand. "Back at you," Emma replied. "Well, I must be off, got a schedule to keep, and you remember what we talked about Emma," he said, and Disapparated into thin air. "So, where shall we go?" asked Emma. "Can you show me around? This place is so cool, I want to see all of it!" "Yeah, sure, let's go," said Harry. "Okay, as you may already know, this is the Leaky Cauldron." Emma nodded, and Harry whispered to Hermione, "We might as well get our school books and stuff when Ron gets here." "That there is Ollivander's, they sell wands, that's where Harry and I got our wands," said Hermione. "And that's the Eyelops Owl Eporium, where Harry got his owl Hedwig for his birthday." "That's Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, you can guess what they sell," Harry said as he pointed to a shop with robes in the display window. "What's that?" asked Emma, pointing to a large white building. "That's Gringotts, the wizard bank, I can't believe you've never heard of it!" said Harry. "Well, I have to go now, I've got to meet some of my friends here, catch you later!" said Emma, as she ran off. "Strange girl," said Hermione. "How could she never of heard of Gringotts?" "I don't know, but at least she's gone for a while," said Harry. "What should we do now?" "I don't know, wait for Ron I guess," said Hermione. "Yeah, it's getting dark, maybe we should head back to the Leaky Cauldron." "Sound's okay to me," agreed Hermione, and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The next day, Harry woke up and went down the stairs to meet Hermione and Tom. They were chatting until Harry walked down, then they both said good morning and Hermione walked over to Harry. "Do you think we should go meet Ron and the Weasleys?" asked Hermione. "It's nearly ten o'clock." "Really?" asked Harry. "Wow, I slept in for a while, didn't I? Well, let's go then." Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Tom and left to find the Weasleys. Not too long after they had ventured out into the streets of Diagon Ally, they heard their names being called, but it wasn't any of the Weasleys. "Harry! Hermione!" called Emma, and she came running over to them. Harry groaned and Hermione elbowed him in the side, making him wince with pain. "There you are! I woke up early and decided to go for a little walk around." "Well, do you want to come with us?" asked Harry, still rubbing his side. "We're going to meet some friends of ours. They should be here by now." "Sure! I was getting bored anyway," said Emma. "Well, we better go, they might be wondering where we are," said Hermione, and the three of the walked off in search of the Weasleys. They had almost given up hope, and were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron; until they saw the Ron outside the very same place they were going to. "Ron!" called Harry and Hermione in unison, and they both ran over to him, Emma close behind them. "There you are!" said Ron. "Tom said you were looking for us, so the rest of us went to look for you, but I stayed here. Who's that?" asked Ron, noticing Emma. "Oh, this is Emma, she's from Beauxbatons," said Harry. "Really? Say, you don't happen to know anyone by the name of Fluer Delacour, do you?" asked Ron with a hopeful look on his face. "Why, yes, she's my cousin," replied Emma. "Why?" "Really? You don't look like it," said Ron. "Her father's a muggle, and my father is his brother," explained Emma. "Oh, okay, I was just wondering if she was gonna come here anytime soon." "I think she said something about coming down here next year or something," Emma said. "Really? Cool," said Ron. "We should find the others, they've probably given up hope. Oh wait, there they are. Hey mum! Over here!" 


End file.
